


Foxhunt

by GuardianFenrir



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Established/Budding Relationship, F/M, Intimacy, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:21:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27022678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuardianFenrir/pseuds/GuardianFenrir
Summary: Akali and the rest of the K/DA girls have been hard at work preparing for their next tour, but they aren't all just workhorses.  They have lives to get back to between performances, and Ahri just so happens to have a boyfriend she hasn't seen in quite some time...A Commissioned work!
Relationships: Ahri/Main Character
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

“And then he was like: ‘oh, I didn’t realize you were that Eve…’”  
The four women lounging in the room all shared a laugh. “Leave it to men to only think with a hand wrapped around their dick,” Kai’sa sighed. “’Oh, I’d love to date a celebrity,’ and then five minutes later: ‘I don’t know anything about her though.’”  
“Clearly you two have been having a great time in the dating pool,” Akali said, spinning her hat on her finger with a smirk. “Should I organize a group date for you?”  
“Ah, so you’re the expert on dating now?” Eve asked, amused.  
“I mean, she does come to practice with a hickey every other day…” Kai’sa jerked her thumb at the woman. “And occasionally on the night of a show.”  
Akali’s hand shot to a barely visible mark underneath her choker. “Oh sure, you bring it up after the actual performance,” she blushed.  
“Well it wouldn’t have done to tell you before,” Eve spoke, now refusing to break eye contact with the tea she gripped between her fingers. “Then we wouldn’t have had this chuckle to ourselves later. Plus, you get awful stage fright when you’re embarrassed.”  
“Clearly you don’t know how often I’m embarrassed you’ll notice,” Akali muttered quietly to herself.  
“Hey Ahri, you’ve been pretty quiet,” Kai’sa placed a hand on the fox-woman’s thigh, causing the latter’s ears to shoot up as she was removed from thought. “Woah, didn’t mean to excite you,” she whipped her hand back in surprise.  
“Sorry, I’m just… very distracted,” she replied with a yawn. “And sleepy. I need a day off.”  
“Well lucky for you, we now have a week off,” Eve sipped her tea. “Or am I the only one that actually keeps track of our schedule now?”  
“Oh thank goodness,” Ahri sighed. “To be honest, I had lost track. Sometimes the shows just kinda blend together, y’know?”  
“Fuck, do they,” Akali agreed. “I feel like we started this tour a year ago.”  
“I will grant you, this tour has been quite draining,” Eve put emphasis on the last word. “So I suggest we all use our off time to reinvigorate ourselves. Go to a spa, let off some steam, eat good food, whatever it is you need. Just… don’t call me for at least half the week. No offense to you ladies, but we see each other enough as it is. The change in scenery may do us all some good. Oh, and Akali? Would you be a dear and set up a double date as you mentioned? Schedule it for a day or two before our next showing.”  
“Yes, your majesty,” Akali mock-bowed, earning a humored grin from the other woman. “I will make sure his schedule is dedicated only to you.”  
“See that you do,” Eve nodded. “I’m off, ladies. I’ll see you all soon.” Eve straightened out of her chair in one fluid motion, striding to and out the door like a phantom disappearing into the night. Perhaps that wasn’t too far from the truth.  
Just as the door swung to a close, Akali’s phone chimed, signaling the starlet had received a message. The phone was in her hand in an instant, and Ahri could see her absolutely beaming as she read it. “Well, that’s my cue to leave too,” she said, holding up her fingers in a reverse peace sign. “I’m due for a date tonight, and my ride is here. Love ya both!”  
The ninja-turned-musician rushed out the door with giddiness in her step, leaving just Kai’sa and Ahri alone in the room, neither of which seemed too pressed to leave their very comfortable couches.  
Ahri inclined her head towards her own phone, still silent even half an hour after the show had ended and the stadium had been emptied. She knew better than for him to be ready the second she was, but…  
Ding  
Her ears perked up, then laid down gently against her head as she read the message.  
“So sorry I’m late, traffic getting into the parking lot was terrible. Just pulled into your lot, want me to come in?”  
She smiled softly, tapping the keys on her phone in response.  
“No, I’ll be right out. I’m just hanging out with Kai’sa now, just want to make sure she’s going to be okay with me leaving first.”  
“Time for you to leave too?” Kai’sa asked as Ahri lifted her head.  
Ahri nodded. “Yeah. Do you need a ride anywhere? Want me to walk you out, at least?”  
Kai’sa glanced around the room, looking over the small mess the women had created. “Nah, I’ll stay here for a bit. Somebody should help clean up.”  
Her ears flattened now. “You sure? I could stay and help if you’d like?”  
“Nah, it’s fine,” the pink-haired woman replied. “You go have fun on your date. I’ll see you in a few days.” Her smile was faint, but honest, holding even as she gestured towards the door. “I’m serious, go see the boyfriend, you deserve some time without worrying about your work.”  
“Our work.”  
“Hey, you founded the group. You deserve more time away than you give yourself. So get out before I kick you out.”  
Ahri chuckled softly. “Okay, okay, you win. I’ll see you soon.”

The parking lot outside was surprisingly quiet, given there was a show not an hour earlier. It was almost unnerving to me, seeing perhaps three or four people coming and going from the entry doors to the stadium.  
It had been a few minutes since I had sent the text, and I had seen Akali sprint by mere seconds after the fact, giving a brief moment of excitement in assuming it was Ahri, already outside waiting for me before I even let her know.  
The good news was that I didn’t seem to be too far off-base, as only moments later, I caught a glimpse of pink and blue waving in the air. It was her, tail still alight, wafting gently in the breeze. She began looking around, assumedly for myself or my car, spotting it not long after, a fairly easy task considering the perhaps dozen vehicles remaining. Even from this distance, I could see her body language change as her eyes settled on it, and myself, as a result. It was as though her whole body sighed, looking as though she dropped half of her mass in the second between her first two steps towards me.  
The door swung open and she leaned inside, ears clipping the top of the doorway as she leveled her eyes with mine. “Hey you,” she leaned forward, readying for a kiss, something I was more than happy to return.  
“Hey you,” I replied as our kiss broke apart. “You okay?”  
“Winded,” came the reply as she settled into the seat, bringing her tail around into her lap. “I think the fatigue of the whole tour is setting in finally. Five weeks of shows every other day, traveling between countries at least twice a week… ah, listen to me complain with you right next to me.”  
“No no, please, tell me how you’re feeling,” I spoke while I pulled out of the parking space. “Take the time you need to vent.”  
“No, I shouldn’t,” Ahri rested her head in her hand, now perched on the windowsill. “Here you are, bringing me home to a nice warm bed, with a hot meal, and a pair of nice, snuggleable arms. My life for the next few days will be nothing but perfect.”  
“Heh. You make it sound so simple.”  
“Maybe… maybe it is, if only for the moment.”

Ahri had taken only a few minutes to settle in, removing the several layers of clothes and even undoing the spell that changed her tail into the crystalline beauty she had become so well-known for, now as blonde as the hair on her head.  
“Have you seen my comfy pants?” she asked from the other room.  
“Oh, I just tossed your clothes in the laundry,” I replied, hoping she could hear. “Did you wanna borrow a pair of mine?”  
“Nah, it’s fine,” she threw her hair back with her hand as she strolled into the living room. “I’m happy to just wear this for the night.” She smiled, a hint of mischief in her expression as she planted her hands on her hips, drawing attention to her clothing- or lack thereof. She wore one of my shirts, definitely larger than her and flowing over her hips and barely covering the top of her thighs, and underneath…   
“Like what you see?” she smiled, her expression now a little more shy as she fidgeted under my gaze, offering several different angles of her creamy thighs and long, luscious legs, completely open to the air as she had chosen not to wear pants due to the lack of her preferred pair. “I haven’t had the opportunity to let loose like this in a while,” she broke the long silence. “I think it might be great to… cut loose tonight, hm?”  
“I think so too,” I smiled back at her now. “Which is why I got us… this,” I pulled up a bag I had been hiding behind the counter until she came out.  
She sniffed the air, and her ears perked up, prompting her to sniff deeper. I could almost see the gears turn and the joy spark in her eyes as she began to piece together what the aroma belonged to. “Did you… no, not this late in the day, no way.” She pattered over to the countertop, taking the bag in both of her hands and drawing it under her face, taking in the deepest sniff she had yet. She looked up at me with a great, beaming smile, as she had indeed figured out the contents of the bag. “You were able to get teppanyaki fried rice on a weekend close to midnight, and it’s fresh! How did you manage that?”  
“I called in a favor,” I grinned. “A friend of mine just made chef and… well, let’s just say he likes it when he knows somebody who knows how to get into places.”  
“Ah, so you used your budding reputation as a starlet’s arm-candy to promise him seats?” she nudged me playfully. “Tsk tsk, naughty boy, what would Evelynn say if she heard my boyfriend was using my status like that?”  
“Well… I don’t care what Evelynn has to say,” I was barely able to say without fear. That woman was terrifying, after all. “I care about what makes my girl happy.”  
“Hee, your girl, huh?” she was blushing now, but looked as delighted as a human, er, fox… person could be. “Well, your girl is incredibly excited to have such delicious food while she’s curled up with her boy. So how about we take this to the couch and demolish this food?”  
“I would like that very much.”

Ahri was so enamored with her food she barely spoke between bites, simply resorting to “mhm” and nodding as I told her about my week, something she had requested before going to town on the healthy amount of fried rice.  
“I was also thinking about getting some tickets to the aquarium,” I continued explaining. “They just finished recycling out some of their old exhibits and-“  
“Mmmm… fish,” she daydreamed aloud.  
“You can’t eat the fish in the aquarium, Ri,” I frowned, spying the amused grin that followed as she suppressed a laugh with a mouthful of food. “Buuuut… maybe sushi after?”  
She swallowed, still covering her mouth with her hand. “Sounds like you really want me to go to this aquarium with you. Anything in particular you were scheming?”  
“Ah, I mean, scheming might be a little harsh…”  
Ahri snorted. “Ah, so you did have something in particular planned. You’ve gotta learn to play your cards a little closer to the chest.”  
“I… you caught me, yeah,” I looked away, embarrassed.  
“I would love to go with you,” she spoke again, softer now. “Is tomorrow okay? Or the day after?”  
“Tomorrow is fine,” I replied, glad to hear she was still on board. “In the meantime, you’ve got some shellfish staring up at you,” I pointed to the shrimp sitting at the top of her bowl, perhaps open to the air for but a second before she snatched it up with her chopsticks and swallowed it whole. “I… think you’re supposed to chew, y’know.”  
“Sorry,” she covered her mouth to laugh. “But you have no idea how hungry I’ve been all night. If I had been on that stage for another hour, I might’ve had to eat one of my bandmates, and that wouldn’t do so well for our sales.”  
“Well, you’d forever be known as the woman who lived up to her canid name,” she raised an eyebrow. “You would’ve… wolfed her down.”  
Ahri nearly spat out her meal. “Dohooooo, that’s terrible. How am I to outfox that joke?” She wiggled her eyebrows, barely keeping a straight face.  
There was a silence between the two of us as she held her-almost smile, staring at me in wait for a response. Her expression eventually wore me out, and I couldn’t help but break out in laughter, causing her to do the same. “I missed this,” I said as we began catching our breath. “I missed you.”  
“I missed you too,” she spoke, warmer now. “I’m sorry I’m not more, uh… consistent would be a word? That I’m not around as often as I know we’d both like. This tour is over soon, though, and then we’ll have a few months where I will have so much more time on my hands.”  
“Hey, you don’t need to apologize,” I reassured her, reaching my hand out for hers. “I knew what I was getting into being with you. I knew I wouldn’t get to see you every day, and that’s okay. I know I get all the time you can possibly spare for me.”  
Ahri hummed softly. “Why you gotta go and be all sweet on me, hm?” she giggled, giving me a quick peck on the cheek. “Makes me look bad when I’m trying to apologize.”  
“Oh. Sorry, I didn’t mean to do that.”  
“No, you stop that,” Ahri pressed her finger into my shoulder. “You have nothing to apologize for. You have been nothing but an absolute delight, both today and every other day I’ve been with you. Take tonight as an example: you went very far out of your way to deliver one of my favorite meals just because you wanted to make my first night home perfect.”  
“And… how’d I do?”  
“Marvelous,” she replied, gesturing to her nearly finished bowl. “But… there is one thing that could turn this dinner from great to perfect…”  
“Hmm?”  
“How about you go get a blanket?”

In the time it had taken me to retrieve the softest blanket I owned, Ahri had turned off all the lights and lit several candles in the living room, giving it a soft, warm glow that was incredibly welcoming to enter the room to. She herself had settled onto the couch with both of our dishes with a delighted smile, looking as content as she had everything she could want in an arm’s reach.  
She swung her arm over the side of the couch, tilting her head at me with a smile. “Mmm… that looks like a comfy blanket. I hope you don’t mind that I changed up the atmosphere a bit?”  
“Oh, no, this is really nice,” I replied, offering out the blanket to her. “It’s like something out of a dream.”  
“Flatterer,” she grinned, patting the spot on the couch next to her. “You better come here and get your food while she’s still warm.”  
“What was that?”  
“I said you better eat your food while it’s still warm,” she hoped I caught it the first time, but I honestly believed she just misspoke.  
Ahri had waited for me to get comfortable before completely wrapping her tail around my waist as we snuggled underneath the fluffy blanket, and to be quite honest, it was immeasurably softer than the softest blanket I had on-hand. It also created a sense of comfort like she was holding me, without actually holding me, something she seemed to also appreciate as she nestled as deep into me as she could without disrupting my ability to finish my meal, something she had done herself just as I returned.  
“Anything you’d like to put on?” she asked, wiggling her eyebrows playfully. “Something sweet, perhaps? Or maybe you feel like an action movie?”  
“I’m not sure that would fit with the atmosphere you’ve been working on here,” I replied, earning a gentle squeeze from the fluffy tail.  
“Sweet it is, then,” she replied, pressing only a single button on the remote to turn the TV on, revealing she had already set up a movie that was simply waiting for a confirmation to play. “How does Princess Bride sound?”  
“I didn’t realize you liked that movie.”  
“My dear, everyone likes that movie,” she grinned. “And I thought it was very fitting today. Two lovers, one lost to the world, then reunited…”  
“I didn’t realize I had lost you,” I looked over at her with mild worry.  
“Well, perhaps lost is a bit of a dramatization on my part,” she brought her fingers close together in a ‘little bit’ gesture. “But I thought the theme fit.”  
“Well, as long as I don’t have to contend with a cowardly prince-“  
“Or any rodents of unusual size.”  
“…then I think we’ll be fine.”

I had thought Ahri might drift off into sleep while we were watching the movie, but to my surprise, she had been fully alert from start to finish, wide awake and very engaged, who had taken but a beat to snuggle into me after I had finished my meal not long into the movie.  
Abruptly, she stood and stretched, showing off the lacy black lingerie that she had been hiding underneath the oversized tee I had thought I spotted earlier. I was suddenly reminded of the time she told me she never wore lingerie without a purpose, and as I sat thinking, I realized I had been staring, and worse yet, I had been caught.  
“Like what you see?” she echoed her earlier question, this time significantly more sultry in tone than before. “Hmm… looks to me like you do,” she purred, pointing down to the bulge that had been growing as I thought about the lingerie, and what lay beneath.  
“I… really do,” I replied, feebly placing my hands in my lap to hide what she had clearly already noticed.  
“Hee hee, good,” she replied, standing over me in a position that suggested she was about to use that advantage against me. “But what, pray tell…” she leaned over, “are you,” she placed her arms on the back of the couch on either side of my head, “planning to do about it?”  
Her breath lingered hotly on my lips, sending a shiver down my spine that caused my skin to bristle with goosebumps from head to toe, every fiber of my being aching to touch her, but somehow unable to act. It was as though she had cast a spell on me, something I knew she was capable of, but that certainly wasn’t what was happening here.  
“Hee, enchanted, are we?” she spoke as though reading my mind. “Then how about I take the first steps…” Her lips crashed into mine furiously, demanding entrance to the lips I was hesitant to part. Her hands came to either side of my face and she ran her fingers through my hair, gripping with just enough force to keep my head in place as she kissed deeper, more passionately, eventually parting my lips with her tongue and exploring, tracing every inch of my mouth with her very agile tongue.  
She drew away slowly, biting my lip gently before her eyes flashed open, revealing a pair of bright, yet seductive blue orbs that seemed to pierce through my very being. “Would you like more?”  
“Mmn… yes,” I replied, breath shaky.  
“What’s that?” she asked, keeping her tone low and enticing. “You’re going to have to speak up, my love. What is it you’d like?”  
“I- I…”  
“Yeeees?”  
The words caught in my throat. I wasn’t sure how to say it without sounding… perhaps crass was the right word. “I want you… to sit on my face.”  
The smile that curled across her lips was slow, calculating, and incredibly seductive. It was no stretch of the imagination to say that look alone might have been enough to turn me on for a lifetime, something she seemed keenly aware of. “I believe I can indulge your request,” she sighed before pulling away, stretching yet again, though this time she brought her shirt up and over her head, flinging it directly into my face and obscuring my view. “No peeking.”  
The time between her touches could have lasted a lifetime, or perhaps it was only a few seconds, it was truly difficult to tell from the makeshift blindfold she had enforced. She did eventually return, offering nails that slid under my shirt, digging into my chest lightly, but with enough force that they scratched along, offering yet more shivers and a tremble that shot through my spine. Her hands withdrew sharply, and I found myself gently pushed onto my side after a moment, then rolled onto my back. Her legs were soon on either side of my shoulders, a gentle squeeze and a hand running along my hair indicated she had settled in, and my request had been 100% agreed upon.  
“Still no peeking,” she whispered, though while blindfolded, I couldn’t tell where from. “Tap if you need air, okay?”  
I nodded, finding a thrill in not being able to see, but knowing what was coming. Sure enough, I could feel the shift in weight, and a warmth that I could feel before it touched my lips was soon upon me. Her folds were already wet, though not extremely, just enough to indicate she had been just as excited for this as I was. The hand in my hair pulled me up slightly, and her hips thrust forward into my face, pressing my lips into hers. I didn’t waste a second, extending my tongue into her core and earning a tighter squeeze around my head as she convulsed in pleasure.  
“Ahh… fuck, Aidan…” she moaned, a higher pitch now.  
The sound was a morale boost, to say the least, and it spurned me to work harder, go deeper. I brought my arms over her thighs, bracing her harder against my head, and thrust my tongue deeper inside of her, earning another moan and what felt like her falling backward slightly. Her hand gripped my hair tight enough that it began hurting a little, but like the sound, it was a strong motivator to continue on. I could feel her walls tighten around my tongue, and my face had begun to feel wetter than before. If the moans weren’t an indicator enough…  
“Mnn… fuck,” she moaned, falling forward this time as she sounded directly above my head. “Just like that.”  
Her hips began to rock back and forth as I continued, and I had to admit some disappointment at not seeing her riding my face. “Aidan, fuck, I’m going to cum, fuck,” she gasped not long after. “Don’t stop, keep- fuck- keep going,” she moaned, and I could feel her shaking as her pace began to slow. Sure enough, she squeezed my head tight as she came, a squeal carrying through the walls of the living room that I wished I had recorded somehow. I eased back, in large part because of how hard it was to continue with her full weight now resting on my skull, something she seemed to pick up on fairly quickly, as she lifted herself off of me just enough to allow me to work again. Clearly, she didn’t intend on leaving after just one orgasm, and that was plenty fine by me.  
I started slow, flicking my tongue along her clit a few times before thrusting inside again, settling there for a few seconds before creating a steady rhythm once more.   
“Faster… please,” she puffed between breaths, just catching her breath again. I obliged, squeezing her thighs again as I danced my tongue inside of her. This time, I tried moving my chin as well, offering the same rocking sensation she had created for herself before while she sat and recovered. It seemed to work, as I could hear moan again, louder than it had been a moment ago. “Ahn! Yes! More!”  
I pressed on, eating her out like a starving man at a buffet, something she seemed to be enjoying well enough considering how hard she was grinding into me. Her next orgasm was quieter, she seemed to be pursing her lips to stifle the moan as she came this time, and she doubled over as she finished her release, toppling off of me to lie in the extremely small space between the couch and myself.  
I could feel her chest rising and falling as she breathed deeply, snuggling up to me despite the fact that she must have been burning hot.  
“I think you deserve something in return,” she said, sliding the shirt off of my face. “Wouldn’t you agree?” Before I could answer, her hand slid under the waistband of my pants, grasping the very firm rod that had taken shape there. “I think you do.”  
Her hand slipped out of my pants and she sat up, deciding after a moment that she wanted to get off the couch fully. “You should sit up,” she suggested, settling onto her knees in front of the couch.  
That offer was… enticing was too tame a word. I swung around, almost connecting me knee with her face. Perhaps I was a little too-  
“Very excited aren’t you?” she had broken into my thoughts yet again. “Maybe I should do something to ease your mind…” She rubbed her face against my still-clothed crotch, her eyes shut and mouth wide open as she moaned against me. “Oh, it’s so harrrrd, fuck.” I could see one of her hands had drifted between her legs while the other climbed over the ridge of my pants again, though this time she pulled them down farther, making sure she caught my boxers with it. Sure enough, my dick sprang out, completely hard and almost painfully unattended to.  
She grasped me at the base and slowly licked from her hand to the tip of my cock without a word, and I felt a violent shudder rush through my body at the change in feeling. I had missed this feeling more than I could put into words, and I could see in her eyes that she knew it, but more than that I think she did too. She was slow and methodical to her approach, gliding her fingers along my shaft as she took it in an inch at a time, keeping the pace steady as she worked up to a faster speed.  
She hummed in the back of her throat, giving a vibrating sensation as she throated me that coaxed my orgasm ever closer. She picked up on that to, and began working faster, harder, pushing my length to the back of her throat with vigor. I could hear a frustrated grunt from her moments later, as though she was upset that she hadn’t finished me quite yet, and the took my entire shaft in her mouth and held, looking up at me to gauge the reaction. Our eyes connected, and I couldn’t stop myself from rolling them back into my skull at both the pleasure she was giving and the expression she held.  
“Ahri, shit, I’m gonna-“ before I could even finish the sentence, she popped off, stroking me with her hand at a maddening pace and lolling her mouth open, waiting, wanting. The visual aid was all it took, and I could feel my body going against me trying to hold back, the crashing wave of my own orgasm rattling through me. The first ropes landed squarely on her lips, while the third made its way into her mouth. Before I could cover her more, she began sucking again, almost vacuuming my cock in an effort to swallow all of my cum. I could feel several more ropes empty into her, which she sucked up with an almost greedy demeanor. I could see the smile on her face as she held me in a vice grip, still pursed between her soft, luscious lips.  
Even after I had finished, she still sat there, bobbing like a buoy on gentle waters, eking out the last drops of my cum.  
“Mmn…” she moaned as her lips slid off of me. “Gods, I missed this,” she moaned, hand still between her legs. “I missed you.”  
“I missed you too,” I rasped, realizing my throat had gotten a little tight. “I missed you so much.”  
Ahri rose to her feet and wrapped my had in a hug, pushing me forward and resulting in us both falling over, the fox-woman now resting on top of me. “Mm… I missed you, Aidan. Is it okay if we just… rest here? You’re very comfortable.”  
I chuckled gently. “Absolutely, my love. As long as you need.”  
The sun could’ve risen and shone through the window in that moment, and it still would not have matched the warmth being snuggled up with this gorgeous woman made me feel. I stroked her hair as she fell partially asleep, beyond glad to know that this woman was all mine, just as I was hers.


	2. Chapter 2

Ahri had made a point that her first day at home was meant for one thing: leisure. If she could help it, she didn’t want to go outside, not for food, activities, nothing.  
To be honest, we barely got out of bed that day as it was.  
I woke up to find her snuggling into my arms, face partially buried into my chest and the rest of her wrapped up between my arms and legs. I wasn’t sure how she managed to move me into this position without waking me up, but somehow she had done so, snuggling herself almost completely under my body overnight.  
I must have started shifting as I woke up, because I could hear a soft growl under my chin as I woke. “Mornin, sleepy,” by her tone, she was barely one to make fun. “I hope you aren’t planning on getting up just yet, you make a good blanket.”  
I laughed softly, bouncing her ever so little. “I hate to say it, but you aren’t the comfiest bed I’ve ever slept on.”  
“Aw.”  
“But you’re definitely the prettiest.”  
Her giggles were still light despite the general grogginess in her voice, airy and cute as tired as she was. “That’s good to hear. Now. No getting up, I need my weighted blanket,” she sighed deeply as she nestled her face deeper into me. I could feel her hand slide around me, wrapping around my upper arm and squeezing gently. “And do please give me more hugs.”  
I let her guide my hand to the small of her back, wrapping her in a tender and warm embrace as we snuggled into each other. “I think I can do that.”

It was hard to gauge how much time had passed from our bed, but the sky did seem a few shades less bright when we finally removed ourselves from the comfort of the soft bed.  
“Is there anything you need today?” I looked over my shoulder at the woman now sprawled-out and only half-covering her nudity with the still warm sheets.  
“Like I said before bed, just a day to hide away from the rest of the world,” she yawned. “It’d be nice to not have the paparazzi all over me for once.”  
“I mean you have to admit, a woman with natural fox ears and a tail is a pretty unique experience,” I shrugged.  
“If that were the case, they would have stopped following me after the first year or so,” she chuckled. “I think now they’re more interested in the fact that I have a new tour, a new partner… and a boyfriend now.”  
“Well, you are just that interesting, too,” I flashed a grin over my shoulder.  
“Flatterer,” she grinned back. “You’re just saying that because you like me naked.”  
I blushed lightly. “I mean, I do like you naked, but… well, that’s not why you’re interesting.”  
“Tell me more about how interesting I am,” she purred.  
I could feel the blood hit my cheeks as I blushed more. “I, uh… I mean… don’t put me on the spot like that.”  
I earned another giggle, a little softer than before. “Fair enough. But-“ she sat upright on her knees, now fully exposed save the black panties she wore. “Tell me one thing you appreciate about me.”  
I was still shy, but that prompt made it a little easier for me. “Your eyes. They are so captivating, and I’m always excited to see what color you chose that day.”  
A gentle smile crept over her face. “So it’s safe to assume you’ve looked today?”  
“I have,” I nodded. “Moonlight yellow today.”  
Her grin widened. “Right you are. And… I must say that is very sweet of you to mention.”  
I turned on my heel and shook my head at her. “No, it’s not me being sweet, it’s just what I’ve noticed.”  
I could hear her rustling around as I spun around again, entering the bathroom with the intent of a shower before seeing about food for the evening. She must have all but sprinted off of the bed, as I had taken all of two steps before I felt her hand wrap around mine. “I know you aren’t about to shower without inviting me, hm?”

It never ceased to amuse me that Ahri did, in fact, shake like a dog every time she stepped out of the shower. No matter how much she shook or wrung out her hair and tail, it always seemed to retain water for an hour after showering, something she always did her best to avoid showing the public. Normally she combatted this with a care routine that took quite some time to complete, but today, she felt the need to do almost no such thing.  
“I haven’t had a full morning to do whatever I wanted in months, you know,” she commented, head fully parallel with the ground as she stroked through her hair. “It’s always hours of prep, even if I just want to step outside for a cup of coffee. Otherwise the next day, the paparazzi has a front page dedicated to how I’m just ‘letting go’ or ‘must have gotten dumped’ without fail.”  
“That sounds like it would become really tiring fast.”  
“You have no idea how lucky you are that you don’t know,” she smirked. “But… I wouldn’t change it for the world. What I’m doing now makes me feel more fulfilled than I ever could have dreamed it would. Despite all the drama of being famous, I’m… happy living this life.” She suddenly fell deeply silent. “And one day… I can let it all go, and I know that when I do, it will be because that is what will make me happy.”  
A low chuckle rested in my throat. “I wish I felt as confident in my future as you do yours.”  
“I’ve had time to think about it,” she spoke as she whipped her head back, her luscious golden hair sparkling in the lamplight as the remaining droplets of water flew out and away. She rested her hands on the countertop as she stretched out, exposing her midriff to the open air of the still-steamy bathroom, offering a decent view of her fit stomach. “Cat got your tongue?” she had caught me staring.  
“Ahh… not so much a cat…”  
“Ah, a fox, I see,” she grinned wide. “Good thing this fox likes looking at you too, and even likes having her own tongue captured by… well, not so much a fox,” her eyes narrowed playfully. “Perhaps more akin to a bear. You’ve got those lovely big arms that are good for snuggling into, after all…”  
“…stop, you’re gonna make me blush.”  
Ahri smiled, looking quite pleased with herself. “I should hope I can get that reaction from you. I am your girlfriend, after all.”

“According to reports from inside sources, K/DA has separated a week before their next performance. Is this a sign that the record-breaking pop quartet is on their way out? Stay tuned for more on this shocking development.”  
“I’m always amazed at just how poorly reporters seem to handle the world of music,” Ahri mused between shoveling mouthfuls of noodles into her mouth, something of a late lunch. “Every time two artists who collaborate regularly end up leaving each other’s side for more than a second, suddenly they’re all but getting a divorce.”  
“I’m surprised you’re watching news about yourself,” I commented. “Seems like you’d know you best, after all.”  
“Heh, well yeah,” she bumped shoulders in jest. “But it’s a lot of fun to see what the media has to say about us from time to time. There’s a certain humor in seeing the fiction they’ve created, y’know? Sometimes I just like to hear about the in-fighting between us, or the 30 boyfriends that have disappeared dating Eve,” she snorted. “Well, alright, maybe that one is believable.”  
“She is pretty intimidating,” I agreed. “Every time I’ve met her, I’ve caught her staring daggers at me.”  
“She’s like that to every outsider that enters our circle,” Ahri waved her hand rather passively. “I don’t think she’s trusted a single guy any of us have brought to any of our events. Heh. I’m not even sure she likes any of the guys she’s dated, either. She just sorta… deals with them.”  
“Why even bother, then?”  
“Well, she’s not exactly looking for… partners,” she wiggled her eyebrows. “Just stress relief. Among other things.”  
“Then… the rumors of said ‘guys…?’”  
“Unfounded… mostly,” Ahri shrugged. “If anything, I think Eve likes leaning into the rumors that spread about her. I recall her saying something about how it ‘weeds out the idiots,’ or something like that. I think she put it a touch more eloquently, though.”  
“And does it?”  
“Hah… I wish I could say yes,” Ahri scoffed. “She knocked maybe one or two dates a month after the first year of those rumors came and went. Not everybody in the group is as lucky in relationships, I guess.”  
“Well… glad to be of some help?”  
Ahri laughed softly. “A help you are indeed,” she rubbed my leg, straying a little closer to the inside of my leg than I expected. “In so many ways.” The kiss on my cheek was warm, sweet, and lasted much longer than I had expected it to, her fingers delicately holding my chin upright as she pressed her lips to my face. “You know… I changed my mind. I’d like to go out today, with you. Maybe it’s time I give the paparazzi something to talk about myself.”

Ahri had done her best to speed along her preparation routine so we could go out before night fell, leading us to leave with perhaps an hour before the sun set. Her intentions were simple: a drink, perhaps coffee or tea, “I’m still not sure which,” followed by a meal in a nice, quiet corner of the city. It had taken all of five minutes before she tapped my arm, pointing out that we were being stalked by a pair of photographers, along with another guy across the street that seemed to look up at us every thirty seconds after writing in his notebook.  
“Ready to see yourself on the news, my dear?” she snuggled her head into my shoulder, grinning quite wide.  
“Uhhhh… not really, no,” I replied, taking a nervous gulp as I looked between the stalking trio. “I mean, I kinda figured the day would come, dating you and all.”  
Ahri had been chuckling to herself as I spoke. “You didn’t think after my little speech that this wasn’t part of my plan for the evening?”  
“You… wanted to be seen?”  
“Actually… I wanted us to be seen,” she corrected. “My plan today was to stay in, let me be myself, not worry about the rest of the world. But something about that news report made me realize that I don’t want to be me just by hiding around, I want to be me everywhere I go,” she met my eyes. “You’re part of that life, and that means I want you to feel comfortable with what it entails.” She snorted. “Heh. Entails.”  
I couldn’t help but mimic her snort, equally as amused at her joke. “Well I… I guess when you put it that way, that sounds really nice.”  
“Glad you think so,” Ahri spoke warmly. “But just remember, this is something that I deal with all the time. Are you… ready for this? Being with me while they follow me relentlessly?”  
“Truth be told, I’m… I don’t know,” I replied, halting in my tracks. I mean, I know I adore you, and I want to be with you and make you happy and…” I took a deep breath. “Yeah, okay. I think I can do this. For you.”  
Ahri shook her head. “I know it’s going to sound weird, but I don’t want you to say it’s just for me. I want you to feel comfortable with yourself, too.” She rubbed the back of her head nervously. “Heh, I mean… the paparazzi already saw you, so… you might have them following you around for a while, too.”  
I frowned. “You didn’t want to warn me sooner?”  
“That’s my bad, I’ll admit,” she sighed. “I think I’ve gotten so used to it, I didn’t really think about how it would immediately affect you. I’m sorry.”  
“Well, I had gotten pretty used to not being noticed before,” I laughed nervously. “So this’ll be a bit of a 180 for me, but… I meant it when I said I could do this. I want to be a part of your life.”  
A smile spread slowly across her face. “Good. I’m glad. Very glad. I want you to be a part of my life more than anything else. I like you. A lot.”  
“Well, I can’t really say I have something that big in my life to ask you to be a part of,” I thought aloud, “but I’d really like you to be a part of my life, too, because I like you. A lot, a lot.”  
“Hmm…? If there’s something you’re looking to say, maybe you should say it.” her grin was becoming more and more coy the longer she stared at me. “If, say, you wanted to tell me that you love me…”  
I absolutely did want to tell her I loved her. The truth was, despite the fact that we had begun referring to each other as ‘love’ as a pet name, neither of us had actually said the words themselves to each other quite yet. In truth, I had been longing to tell her for quite some time now, but… I could never find a time that felt right.  
I cradled her hand between my own, bringing it up to my lips and giving her a row of kisses from the back of her hand down to her wrist. “I do want to say that, but… I don’t want to just because I’m prompted, if that makes sense.”  
Before I could retract my hand, she brought it her own lips in turn, firmly kissing the back of it just as I had done to hers. “That makes perfect sense to me. Don’t worry, you don’t have to say anything, I know the words will come when you’re ready.”

It almost seemed like Ahri had been walking on air since we had stopped for our chat. We had garnered more attention as time went on, too, now doubling the number of individuals that were following us, all of the newest additions to their ranks being photographers, leaving the one apparent journalist next to five paparazzi. They had all taken several opportunities to take our pictures along our path, of course taking dozens as the two of us stopped earlier. This didn’t seem to bother her at all, though, as she seemed to continue on as if they hadn’t existed in the first place. Soon enough, we had come upon our first stop: “On the Rocks,” a local drink shop that was most well-known for its alcoholic teas.  
“Do you need some time to figure out what you want?” Ahri asked, not glancing at me as she skimmed the menu herself.  
In truth, I wasn’t sure I’d be getting anything when she had mentioned wanting drinks, but I felt it would be somewhat rude to not get something while we were both out. “I’m not sure. Is there anything you’d recommend?”  
“Hmm… how do you feel about teas?”  
“They’re okay, I guess,” I shrugged. “Never really was my thing.”  
“And coffee?”  
“Never really rung my bell.”  
“Fair enough,” she tapped her chin. “Well, how about we get something to share? There’s a type of tea they brew made from juniper berries, honey, and vanilla that I have been dying to try since I heard they opened up shop here.”  
“I’d be willing to try that,” I nodded.  
Ahri smiled up at me as she dragged us up to the counter, ready to take our order. “Hi! Could we get a couple of Wild Harvests? Large, please.”  
“Uh, certainly,” the cashier was clearly in awe of the woman standing in front of her. “Um… you’re Ahri, right? Of K/DA?”  
“Why yes I am,” Ahri nodded, offering her hand out to the cashier. “And you are?”  
“Oh, Brittney,” she barely seemed able to focus enough to shake her hand, clearly starstruck. “I just want to say, you’re absolutely incredible, I saw your show the other day and I’ve never seen something so amazing in my whole life.”  
“Thank you so much!” Ahri beamed. “I’m always so glad to hear someone enjoyed our show. IS there something you’d like me to sign for you?”  
The woman’s face seemed to drain of color yet redden all at once. “Oh, I, um, I mean, if you’re willing, uh… I have one of your CD’s in my car. My break is in fifteen minutes, if that’s not too much to ask…?”  
“Absolutely! We’ll be right over in that booth on the corner,” she pointed towards a small spot at the very edge of the store. “That okay with you?”  
“Ohmygoshthankyousomuch!” she seemed to put all of her breath in the exclamation. “I’ll be as fast as possible, I promise.”  
“Take your time,” Ahri waved her hand. “We’ll stick around as long as you need.”

Drinks were retrieved and we had sat down at the booth she had pointed to, which happened to be the most secluded, something she had seemed to be counting on.  
“Well, seems we have some time to kill,” she purred into my ear as she nestled into me. “And y’know, I’ve been missing out on one thing what with us being out here instead of home. Ask me what that is.”  
“W- what is it?”  
“You,” she growled, nibbling my ear, earning a moan that I had to bite my lip to suppress. “Aww, I was looking forward to that sound,” she pouted. “You’re gonna make me work harder, eh?”  
“Maybe we shouldn’t,” I said, though I had to admit the idea that she was presenting was extremely appealing to me. “After all, we’re being followed by those guys with cameras, and…”  
“They wouldn’t dare ambush us inside this place,” she smirked. “And I chose this booth because, well, if you notice,” she gestured with her hand, “it’s pretty removed from their view. No windows could get more than the back of our heads. And what I have in mind would mean they’d probably see even less…”  
“You… you don’t mean…” my heart skipped more than a single beat.  
“Well, maybe not that far,” she winked. “But I have a feeling you’re not gonna be sitting upright.” To emphasize her point, I found her hand on my thigh again, this time even farther inside my legs than before. She ran from my thigh up to my hip, tugging at the hem of my pants.  
I suppose it was a good thing I hadn’t worn a belt today.  
“Now, how can we make our little excursion today just a bit more flavorful…” she mused before slipping her hand fully under my pants. The warmth of the palm of her hand caused my breath to stop for a moment as I collected myself. I looked around nervously, worried that the sound had caught the attention of some of the other people in the establishment, but found no one staring at us anymore. Had my mind been more clear, I probably would have been more confused that no one was staring at someone as famous as Ahri.  
“You know what I find funny?” she whispered into my ear as she snuggled up close. “You know I have the power to draw people’s attentions towards me? No one ever seems to question when I manage to avert everyone’s eyes despite my appearance, or my fame, or… perhaps even my looks.” I could see a grin widening on her face as she spoke, tightening her slender fingers around my already-erect shaft. “Never for a moment do my friends or my love ever consider that if I want, I can do the exact opposite,” she gestured with her free hand to the whole of the shop. “Though maybe I should let them see what a special treatment you’re getting…” she squeezed me a couple times before beginning a steady up-and-down motion. Regardless of what she had said, I couldn’t shake the feeling of fear that we would be caught, but I had to admit that there was also… excitement at the possibility.  
She clearly had noticed, as a jolt shot through my body at the idea, stiffening me further as she continued stroking. She looked up at me with pleading eyes, breathing hotly on my neck and causing goosebumps to shoot across my body. “Oh, you seem to be having a very good time. You’re not nervous, are you?”  
“A- actually yeah, I am,” I swallowed, stifling a moan. “I- eh, ah, be- believe you when you say you c- can stop us from being… nnng watched, but-“  
“Still a foreign experience, I understand,” she nodded. “Well, I guess that means we have to do this more often… get you used to it,” she began stroking faster, gracefully dancing her fingers along my length with such finesse it felt otherworldy. She glanced around the room again, not showing concern, but confidence, keenly aware of the way she affected the immediate surroundings. “You know, people outside may question what they see. That’s why I wanted a nice, quiet corner…”  
Before I could attempt to speak, her finger came to my lips, followed very closely by her face, now only a few inches away from my own. “Hush now. Enjoy yourself. Have a drink.” She brought her hand around, grabbing my cup and aiming the straw for her lips. “Mmm… it is quite tasty. You know, they say vanilla, honey, and juniper are all wonderful aphrodisiacs. I’m sure if you were to down this, you would feel much more relaxed.” The emphasis she put on the final word could only be described as sensual, alluring. The straw was skillfully flipped around to me with her tongue, a playful wiggle of the eyebrows following the action. It was hard to take a sip, what with the fact I was trying to clench my teeth to stifle the sounds she was drawing from me.  
“Here, let me help,” she moaned in my ear, stopping mid-stroke and offering me what felt like the ability to take in a breath of air for the first time in weeks. At her prompting, I took a deep drink of what I was now beginning to suspect was a part of her plan for the evening, not just the day, savoring the sheer sweetness of the drink.  
“That’s a strong drink,” I commented, still somewhat nervous.  
“Indeed it is,” she agreed. “I quite like it though. “I fully intend to finish mine, you know,” another wiggle of the eyebrows. “I think it would be a good idea for you to finish yours, too.”  
“I… think I’d like to do that,” I replied rather mindlessly, almost transfixed by her gaze. There were times like these where I was afraid that she was using her powers on me, and unfortunately those were anxieties that I was not sure would ever cease, but at least in this case, there was no doubt in my mind she wasn’t affecting me with her powers, a rather unique situation given how clearly she was on those around us.  
The same woman she had promised to sign for slipped away from her workstation, catching Ahri’s eye. “Well, then perhaps it’s best I let you be until later. For now, it looks like we should let ourselves be seen, so as not to worry our nice server.”  
“What about going out for dinner?”  
“I think we might want to order delivery…”

Ahri screamed into my shoulder as I thrust deep inside her, biting down hard enough that I could feel the sharp pain that meant she had broken skin. “Fuck!” I could hear her squeal despite the muffle. “Oh God!”  
I lifted her by the small of her back, moving her so that she was now firmly pressed against the backboard of our bed, cramped between it and myself. I could feel her tightening around me as she began thrusting herself onto me in response, dislodging herself from my shoulder and now instead kissing my neck and jaw. She ran her tongue from my shoulder to my chin before squealing again, sharper now, and higher pitched.  
I could feel myself approaching climax, something I had hoped I would be able to stave off just a little longer in the hope of pleasing her more. I could feel droplets of sweat falling from my brow, hopefully not falling onto her in any way that would be unappealing.  
“Oh fucking god, yes,” she moaned as she tightened around me, reaching a climax of her own. “Ohhhhhh fuck me, yes!” Clearly sweat was not a concern to her in this moment. She slowed down as she came, no longer slamming her hips into mine, but allowing me to continue to do so. The force of her final thrust was almost enough to send me over the edge, however, and I slowed down in preparation to finish inside. “C’mon Aidan… fill me up with your cum.”  
If her own orgasm hadn’t been enough to finish me off, that request most certainly was. I grabbed her by the hips and thrust myself as deep inside of her as I could manage, folding her into me yet again, feeling a light sting as she touched her face to the spot she had bitten earlier. It didn’t stop the intense feeling of pleasure that coursed through my body as I came inside her, throwing my head back as I savored the feeling.  
“Oh fuck, you came so much,” she purred. “Mmm… so warm. I hope you’re not done though, I’d like just a little bit more.”  
I had to spend some time recomposing myself before I could speak. “I… don’t know that I… can do… more. You seem to… to have drained me.”  
“Hmm… how about you take a moment, my dear?” she placed her hands on my chest as she spoke. “Sit back and let me… motivate you.” She used her weight to push me onto my back, mounting me as I hit the bed with a thump. She stretched out across my body, pressing her soft breasts into my chest as she kissed my cheek, rotating my head so she could kiss the other side, followed by a long, drawn-out kiss on my lips. I was barely able to register her hand reaching between my legs as she captured me with her tongue, sliding her finger along the bottom of my shaft, still extremely sensitive after ejaculation. Her touch was as rejuvenating as it was unexpected, and I felt that I could go several more rounds with her if she asked me to. Maybe she was playing mind games with me now, but I didn’t care. I just knew I wanted her, and I wanted her desperately.  
With all the force I could muster, I flipped her onto her back, pinning her under my weight as I stared deep into her eyes. She looked afraid, but excited, as though she were prey that wanted to be caught. “Well come on then,” she brought her lips to my ear. “Fuck. Me.”  
Ahri had already done extremely well at prompting me before, but this made me feel something almost primal inside, like I needed to fuck her or I’d die. With a snarl, I plunged deep inside, immediately thrusting in and out at a pace that made me feel dizzy, yet beyond satisfied.  
“Oh fuck, I’m gonna cum already, shit!” she exclaimed, and indeed made good on her word, climaxing violently as her whole body convulsed and she squealed loud enough that she seemed to lose her voice. “Keep- fucking- going!” she grit her teeth, huffing and heaving through them. “Don’t stop, even- fuck- even if I pass out!”  
I had no intention of stopping, if I had been able to speak through the haze I had fallen into, I would have told her so. I think my actions spoke louder than any words would have, though, as I continued for what felt like hours, and I could feel my mouth begin to go dry, suggesting I was becoming dehydrated. I was able to shake myself out of my stupor long enough to shoot a glance at the clock.  
Ah.  
Two hours in bed would do that.  
I snapped back into the mindset I had to admit I was growing quite fond of, and continued ravaging the gorgeous woman that I… I loved dearly, and she clearly was enjoying every moment of it. Without hesitation, I returned to my animalistic fucking, finding her fingers digging into my back as she sought purchase to stop herself from sliding all over the bed as she was spread across the sheets. I was beginning to wear out before even feeling close to a second orgasm, something difficult enough to achieve without a lack of water in my body. Ahri must have picked that up as my pace slowed down, for soon enough, she had used her hold on my body to thrust herself into me, soon outpacing my own speed and crashing into me.  
“You’ve done very well today, my love,” Ahri stroked my chin. “Let me finish this up for the both of us now.” The kiss that followed was more tender than many of the other today, as if she wanted to put all of her emotions in one action. “Come inside, my love. Please. I need you.”  
I don’t believe any man could have resisted the plea from a woman as beautiful as Ahri, and I wasn’t going to be among the few who might. With a few admittedly weak thrusts, I shot my load inside of her, unleashing deep inside her warm core. She moaned softly, savoring the feeling just as I did, just before I fell on top of her, earning a light “uff” as I expelled the air from her lungs. The both of us sat panting together for a short time before I heard Ahri laugh from under me. “Seems like you had a good time. Do you need anything?”  
“I thought I was supposed to be the one providing for you,” I replied, looking up at her with something like apologetic eyes. “You need to relax.”  
“And I am, I promise,” she weaved her hand through my hair, giving a light pet as she smiled up at me. “But you need to be cared and loved for just as much as I do. What kind of girlfriend would I be otherwise?”  
I snuck a glance over at the box I had been keeping on my dresser for the past two weeks, hoping she wouldn’t notice what it was I was looking at. “You are… a very good girlfriend, Ahri. I mean that.”  
“I’m glad,” she leaned up for a gentle peck on the lips. “I look forward to being a very good girlfriend for some time, Aidan.”  
“And I am… really lucky to love someone like you, Ahri. I hope to be a good boyfriend to you for just as long.”  
The smile that beamed up at me was pure and genuine. “I love you too, my dear. I love you so much.”


End file.
